The present invention relates to a cup washing machines, and more specifically the present invention relates to such a cup washing machine which can be conveniently adjusted to change the pitch between two cylinder brushes according to the size of the cup to be washed.
Various fully automatic dish washing machines have been disclosed for cleaning dishes, cups, and the like, and have appeared on the market. However, these fully automatic dish washing machines are expensive. There is also disclosed a vertical cup washing apparatus, as illustrated in FIG. 1, which is specifically designed for cleaning cups or like containers. This structure of cup washing apparatus is generally comprised of a plurality of cylinder brushes vertically mounted on the top of a base and driven by a belt drive. When in use, the cup washing apparatus should be placed in water within a washing-up sink. This structure of cup washing apparatus is heavy and inconvenient to deliver, and it needs a spacious washing-up sink to fit. Further, the problem of electric leakage may occur easily because it must be placed in water during its operation, and it is not sanitary to wash cups in standing water. FIG. 2 illustrates a horizontal cup washing apparatus which eliminates the disadvantages of the aforesaid vertical cup washing apparatus. This structure of horizontal cup washing apparatus is generally comprised of a motor, two transmission shafts coupled to the output shaft of the motor through a transmission gear, and two parallel cylinder brushes respectively coupled to the transmission shafts. When in use, the horizontal cup washing apparatus can be mounted on the casing of a water tap on a sink with the cylinder brushes suspended in the washing-up sink below the outlet pipe of the water tap. Different cylinder brushes may be alternatively used for cleaning cups of different sizes. However, this structure of horizontal cup washing apparatus is still not fully satisfactory in function. It is time consuming to replace different cylinder brushes according to different sizes of cups to be washed. Further, a detergent must be separately supplied while washing.